


Testing

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [7]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Jackie wanted this so much but she couldn't make it happen.-Day 7 - "No worries we still have time."





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Idk ignore the last season and theyre married.

Jackie held her breath as she looked down at the shaking pregnancy test. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she waits for something to happen. All she wants is for something to change on the damn test.

Minutes pass by and her heart sinks and then throws the test at the bathroom wall. This wasn't fair, "Fuck!"

A knock comes from the other side of the bathroom door, "Everything okay in there?"

"Does it sound okay, Steven?" Jackie yelled. She heard him sigh, "Negative. Again!"

He cracked the door open and walked into the small bathroom, "Hey, we haven't been trying for that long, Jacks. Just be patient."

"I think you know I'm anything but that." She could feel tears filling her eyes. All she wanted was a baby. They'd been married for over two years and they'd both agreed maybe it was time she go off the pill and they stop using protection. This is what they wanted and yet her body refused, "Why can't I get pregnant?"

"Jackie," Steven started as he crouched next to her, "be zen. No worries, okay? We still have time to try for this baby. There's no deadline."

Jackie nodded. She knew she was overreacting but that's how she worked if things didn't follow her set of rules she'd start panicking and get upset. Maybe she wasn't ready to be a parent.

As if sensing her worry, Steven took her hand and squeezed it, "Hey, look at me. We're ready but if you want to wait we can or hell, I don't know, we can look into adoption if you want."

Jackie smiled and squeezed his hand back, "All the time in the world?"

"All of it."

Jackie nodded, "Let's try again tonight."

Steven laughed and rose to his feet to press a kiss to her head, "That's my girl."

-

The next time Jackie took the test and saw that extra line appear and screamed in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please


End file.
